Cada vez maior
by Marlee Cullen
Summary: Como diz o dilema: coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um, e no caso de Carlisle coração de pai, nesta histótia veremos a entrada de mais uma na família que não para de crescer, mas desta vez Carlisle será avô e este ser irá comprovar que esta família só atrai confusão e problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi pessoal! Essa fic foi baseada no : último problema em Forks da Nelluca, alguns personagens são exclusivos dela, outros da nossa querida Stephenie Meyer e o resto são meus 3 Se você puder ler vai ser melhor, se não, vou dar uma breve explicação: Jacob foi adotado pelos Cullen por causa da Nessie, depois da morte de seu pai; Rosalie se envolveu em um acidente de carro e uma das vítimas estava grávida, Rosalie com a ajuda de Jacob e Emmett fez o parto ali mesmo e adotou a criança (um menino) e deram o nome de Benjamin Carlisle Anderson Cullen, outro acontecimento também foi Carlisle ter trazido uma nova família para ser vegetarianos e foram todos juntos morar no condado de Kennebec (o clâ Manfredine possui Alfred [o líder] ,os gêmeos Daniel e David, e a caçula Margaret)**

 **POV Rosalie**

Estávamos perto das férias quando houve o acidente com a encanação da escola, resultado: 1 semana de recessão escolar faltando 2 semanas para as férias, mas claro, não escapamos de trabalhos.

Houve a inauguração de um playground no shopping que reuniu toda a família em um passeio. Estávamos voltando, Bem e Nessie dormiam de tão cansados, o céu estava nublado prestes a anoitecer.

Vimos dois corpos na estrada e um carro capotado, paramos o carro imediatamente, estávamos eu, minha mãe, Emmie, as crianças, Edward e Bella no Chrysler da mamãe.

Meu pai foi o primeiro a sair do carro e logo depois os meninos se aproximaram do carro, eu saí com minha mãe e ouvi um choro, havia uma menina abraçada ao corpo. Esme foi até Carlisle e chamou pela garotinha, ela se virou e rugiu, tinha os olhos vermelhos e com presas a mostra correu, Edward correu e a segurou, se não fosse a ajuda de Emmett ele teria sido lançado longe, de tão forte que ela era, Jacob correu para o carro e eu fiquei ali inerte, estava em choque, uma criança, um anjinho e eles...

-Nãooo! –gritei- Acalme ela Jasper! Alice?

Ela não responder por um tempo e piscou –Ela não vai machucar o Ben.

Fui até o carro e peguei uma garrafinha de sangue para emergências (eu levo uma para todos os lugares desde que Benjamin esta conosco) e voltei para perto dos meninos –Carlisle segure ela, por favor. –ela se debatia tentando sair do aperto dos meninos; foi muito difícil, mas Carlisle conseguiu segurar sua boca aberta para que eu despejasse o sangue, aos poucos ela se acalmou, os olhos foram ficando menos vermelhos.

-Me solta! Mãe! Eu quero acordar! Por favor! Me ajuda! –ela se debatia e virou pra trás, na direção do corpo.

-Meninos soltem-a –pediu Esme, ela correu até o corpo que se parecia muito comigo, mas um pouco mais velho, ela se debruçou sobre o corpo e chorava com tanta dor, de forma tão sofrida.

-Mãe! Nãooo! –deu um grito estridente- Acordaa! Por favor! Não me deixa sozinha, me perdoaa! É um pesadelo! Tem que ser! –ela chacoalhava o corpo –mãe- disse baixinho, não agüentei e fui até la, a abracei, ela retribuiu com um aperto forte e aos poucos tentei tira-la de perto da mulher, mas ela correu de volta e voltou a chorar.

-Ja-Jasper –disse com o choro entalado na garganta. O choro tornou-se mais fraco, meu pai bem devagar a tirou de perto da mulher, mas ela voltou a se debater e gritava cada vez mais alto, até que parou, abri meus olhos e a vi desacordada nos braços de Carlisle. Mas como isso é possível?

Comecei a me desesperar, não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra, minha respiração tornou-se ofegante, consegui ir até eles andando calmamente, Carlisle a observou em seu colo e fez uma careta.

-Edward e Jasper comigo. Esme e Emmet liguem para emergência.

-Pai eu...

-Venha Rosalie - ele suspirou fundo

Fomos no banco de trás com Jasper dirigindo, eu não entendia como aquilo era possível, fiquei olhando-a.

-Querida não se preocupe, somos uma família incomum, nada normal, lembra? –sorri com a observação de Carlisle, nada normais e super anormais como diz Renesmee.

Me imaginei dando banho naquela menininha sujinha, minha menininha, se parece tanto comigo.

-Parece mesmo. –disse o bisbilhoteiro de mentes. Chegamos rápido em casa, esperei pelas ordens de Carlisle.

-Edward fique com a menina e Rosalie, Jasper vamos fazer umas pesquisas. –Edward pegou o anjinho do colo de Carlisle e fomos por ordem minha para o meu quarto.

Precisava conversar com Emmett, mas acho que ele amaria a idéia, não podia esperar mais. Fui para o escritório e quando ia começar a falar meu pai me surpreendeu.

-Rosalie volte para junto de sua menina, depois conversaremos.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando Emmett chegou conversamos e como previsto ele amou a idéia de ter mais um filho, nosso casalzinho. Esme e Carlisle nos chamaram pra conversar, disseram para darmos regras a ela baseada nas que temos e que nos ajudarão na criação dela. Decidimos que eu falaria com ela, mas Emmett, Jasper e Edward esperariam do lado de fora caso algo acontecesse.

Já fazia algumas horas que ela estava desacordada, fiquei acariciando-a até que ela acordou de repente e me abraçou forte.

-Mãe eu sabia que tinha sido um pesadelo! Você não é a minha mãe... Então não foi um pesadelo? Quer dizer que eu matei minha própria mãe? –ela começou a chorar e abraçou os joelhos – eu sou um monstro! Como eu fui capaz, a minha própria mãe...

-Monstro é quem te transformou e te deixou sozinha, ele é o culpado da morte da sua mãe-foi a primeira coisa em que pensei.

Ela foi se acalmando aos poucos até que parou de chorar.

-Como se transforma alguém?

-Mordendo... Somos como a cobra, mas nosso veneno não mata...

-Não lembro quem me transformou, durante todo esse tempo pensei que tudo se passava de um pesadelo e tinha esperanças de um dia acordar, até que minha mãe me encontrou, eu... Matei tantas pessoas...

-Você ainda possui alguns parentes?

-Morreram em um acidente de barco...

-Emmett. – o chamei e ele se juntou a nós. –Este é meu marido Emmett, somos vampiros incomuns, não nos alimentamos de humanos, só de animais e é por isso que nossos olhos são dourados e não vermelhos... Queríamos saber se gostaria de se juntar a nossa família, se quer ser nossa família... Queremos que seja nossa filha.

-Nada de humano? Filha de vocês? Não são muito novos?

-Temos mais de 100 anos... Eu sou o Emmett e ela Rosalie, quando somos transformados nosso corpo "congela" na idade –Emm fez aspas com os dedos –Nós temos 20 e 18, e você anjinho?

-Sou Hannah, tenho 16 anos, fui transformada com 15, dois dias depois do meu aniversário... E ... Eu aceito, vocês parecem ser legais.

-Fico muito feliz, bem vinda a família- Emmett a abraçou forte - mas o que houve com você?

A adrenalina se espalhava por meu corpo, se fosse possível meu coração voltaria a bater... O incrível número dois, um casalzinho de filhos... Depois de tudo, nunca pensei que pudesse ter alguém para chamar de filho, estava tão feliz que nem fui capaz de chorar, só conseguia sorrir.

-Depois do acidente de minha família, me revoltei e fugi de casa, fui atacada na estrada, eu...-ela de alguma forma hesitou- e meus amigos... Acordei estranha, ouvindo coisas inexplicáveis, vendo o impossível a olho nu e com a garganta ardendo de sede. Fiquei durante mais de um ano vivendo um pesadelo, até que minha mãe me encontrou, sofremos um acidente de carro e não me controlei –disse ela por fim.

-Antes de tudo, queremos explicar que possuímos regras em nossa casa: nada de palavrões, brigas, drogas, nada de machucar os outros e a si mesma, respeite a todos e obedeça aos mais velhos... Essas são as principais e aos poucos vamos criado outras, ok? –ela deu de ombros. –Como era a sua educação de antes, os castigos, seus pais batiam em você, eram muito rígidos, liberais? –"se ela apanhava dê um sinal" disse em pensamento para Edward, então ele bateu na porta. Seria menos complicado, eu acho.

-Sim?

-Rose o Carlisle perguntou se... Ah! Desculpe, ele queria saber se ela acordou, oi! – ele acenou e ela sorriu.

-Esse é nosso irmão caçula, Edward será seu tio.

-A Rose perguntou, porque somos uma família bem diferente, quando você quebrar as regras, será punida... Tiraremos seus privilégios ou te daremos umas palmadas –Emmett deu um sorrisinho para descontrair –ela sorriu de volta e começou a observar sua volta.

-O que você esperava? Altares, capas e caixões? –ela riu.

-É tudo um mito, até a parte de dormir...

-Não dormimos? Nunca?- ela perguntou impressionada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

-Nunquinha... –disse Emmett balançando a cabeça.

Ela arregalou os olhos e começou a se beliscar, deu tapas no próprio rosto.

-Só pode ser um pesadelo! Acorde idiota! Acorde!

-Hannah pare com isso!

-Não!Eu preciso acordar!

Emmett segurou seus braços com força contra a cama, mas ela se soltou e voltou a se machucar, desta vez também começou a puxar os cabelos, então ele foi para trás dela e a abraçou imobilizando-a. Ela começou a chorar, a se debater e gritar.

Quando ia pedir ajuda, Jasper já tinha entrado e a observava. Ela gritava histericamente um NÃO! E se inclinava para frente, aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, seus gritos cessaram e se limitaram a sussurros e lágrimas.

Olhei para Jasper e sibilei para que não saísse. - Hannaho que houve?

-E-eu sinto tanta fa-falta dele, sôo os co-conseguia ver em meus sonhos...

Emmett beijou seus cabelinhos loiros, são iguais aos meus, só que mais curtos. Se ao fosse a idade, diriam que somos mãe e filha.

-Você também tem um irmãozinho, ele é adotado, mas é humano. Vamos ajudar você a se adaptar e só depois vai conhecer ele. Que tal conhecermos o resto da família e depois se alimentar um pouquinho? –ela deu um sorriso tímido e nos seguiu até o corredor.

-Esse é seu tio Jasper... –ele apenas sorriu, ela sorriu de volta e se escondeu atrás de Emmett.

-São gêmeos?

-Para os humanos sim. Somos todos adotados, apenas Nessie é filha biológica. Venha. –ele a chamou com a cabeça em direção a escada.

Descemos a escada a passos humanos, passamos por um espelho e ela voltou.

-Por que eu consegui me ver no espelho? –Todos da família ouviram e riram.

-Não acredite em tudo que vê na TV –disse Edward.

-Alho?

-Mito. –dissemos em coro.

-Morcego?

-Mito.

-Voamos pelo menos?

-Mais ou menos... –disse Bella.

-Sol?

-Você vai ver ...- respondeu Esme, não podíamos estragar a surpresa.

-E... –ela não chegou a completar, mas Edward sorriu e balançou a cabeça


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenho um comunicado a fazer: tentarei postar uma vez por semana, nas quartas ou sextas-feiras.**

 **Tenho um pedido a fazer: Por favor deixem seus reviews (comentários), eu NECESSITO saber se estão gostando, odiando, se preciso fazer ajustes (ou parar de escrever)... Me parece que ninguém está lendo, então peço humildemente para deixar sua marca, sua opinião. Espero que eu não esteja pedindo muito, por favor pessoal. Me deixarão muito feliz.**

 **Aproveitem a leitura, amo vocês, bjs.**

 **Pov Hannah**

Fui apresentada um a um: Esme e Carlisle meus avós, o resto meus tios e Nessie minha prima. Tinha algo de estranho nela, quando a abracei ouvi um coração, mas...

-Renesmee é metade humana e metade vampiro –que estranho. Uma híbrida.

Um garoto diferente apareceu, bronzeado e seu cheiro machucou meu nariz, cheirava a cachorro.

-Deus! Você estava em um canil? –disse tampando o nariz.

-Ele é um metamorfo. –meu avô explicou rindo. Meu avô; faz anos que não tenho um exemplo de avós, seria bom... Sinto falta...

-São nosso inimigos naturais, é normal que esteja incomodando - se é inimigo, ele é louco? Sei que tem aquele ditado, mas... Edward riu como se soubesse o que pensava.

-O que é um metamorfo?

-Tipo um lobisomem -Explicou tia Alice. –fiz um Ah com a boca e pensei, mas não entendi, resolvi perguntar.

-Mas... Você não... –deveria ser um humano de dia? Pensei, mas fui interrompida.

-Posso me transformar a qualquer momento, minhas características fazem parte de mim... –ele explicou.

-Não há nada que possa diminuir essas características?

-Hannah. –disse Rose.

-Ele fede! –expliquei.

-Chega. Sei que ele fede, mas você tem que respeitar ele. –revirei os olhos, fazia muito tempo que eu não podia dizer o que queria; que tinha que ser educadinha. Ecaa! A capitã ficaria decepcionada, depois de ter me ensinado... Então vi Carlisle e automaticamente pus a mão no nariz.

-Estou igual a ele? O meu nariz... –Edward me interrompeu com uma risada contagiante, mas eu o fuzilei com meus olhos.

-Parabéns, ela é igualzinha a você Rose –ela mostrou a língua pra ele.

Então senti um cheiro maravilhoso e sorri.

-Rose ela precisa se alimentar –Edward avisou.

-Lembra que falamos do sangue animal? Precisamos te ensinar a caçar animais - disse Emmett todo empolgado. Pensei: caçar, eu já me sujava toda antes, imagine animais!

-Tipo: rolar no chão, me atracar com um bicho, me sujar toda? –Emmett riu. -Nunca! Não mesmo! Tem outro jeito? –eu possuía alguns valores da personalidade de antes. Emmett ficou magoado –Não fica assim, só de pensar comigo toda suja... Desculpa.

-Nós armazenamos sangue, o fresco é bem melhor... Mas podemos trazer pra você quando formos caçar - disse Jasper, gostei da ideia então sorri.

-Temos um pouco ainda, venha. –disse Esme me estendendo a mão, olhei para Rose e ela assentiu, fui até ela e me abraçou, fomos até a cozinha devagar.

-Alguém vai caçar hoje? –ouvi uma voz - Tragam sangue... – avoz firme e masculina mandou.

-Estava esperando você para começarmos - disse Esme, olhei para a entrada e vi Carlisle entrando devagar.

-Pronta? –dei de ombros e então soube que a voz que ouvira é dele. Esme abriu a geladeira e pegou um saquinho, uma panela e colocou o sangue dentro e depois no fogo.

-E o microondas? Não pode? –perguntei só de pensar no tempo em que teria de esperar.

-Eu prefiro no fogão, mas pode tentar.

Pegou um copo de metal, colocou o sangue e me deu. Olhei para o sorriso dos dois babões e bebi, quase cuspi, era como refrigerante sem gás e quente, não gostei, é como uma cenoura comparada a chocolate, meio insosso, sem vida.

-Não tem outra opção?

-Infelizmente não, caçar é melhor –pensei na idéia de caçar e balancei a cabeça –Então beba, precisa se alimentar. –ela mandou como uma mãe manda seu filho comer legumes ou tomar o remédio, bebi de uma vez só e fiz uma careta.

-Posso me acostumar –tentei ser simpática, observei e vi o copo meio amassado, tinha sido eu?

-Desculpe... –murmurei.

-Você vai aprender aos poucos meu anjinho. Não se preocupe.

-Estão esperando por você... – Carlisle disse e fui com ele, Esme continuou na cozinha a foi lavar a louça.

-My lady? O que achou? –perguntou Edward.

-Não me chame assim.

-Então patricinha, o que você acha? –Japsper perguntou, rolei os olhos.

-My lady. –Carlisle riu.

-Rose esta esperando no quarto. –o segui.

-Consegui uma roupa da sua prima para você, vamos tomar um banho? Pai... –ela disse e ele saiu, banho, pensei.

-Nós duas?

-Só você - expirei de alívio, ela foi até o banheiro e ligou a torneira, ouvi barulho de água, ela voltou com uma toalha e levantou as sobrancelhas simpaticamente.

-Você pode fechar a porta quando...

-Não fechamos a porta nesta casa. Vamos, tire a roupa –juntei as sobrancelhas, ela iria me ver...

-Hannah, eu preciso dar banho no seu irmão... Vamos logo com isso!

-Posso tomar banho sozinha. –declarei.

-Primeiro: agora sou sua mãe, não precisa ter vergonha de mim, se você conseguir tirar a roupa sem rasgar, eu deixo –Concordei, sua expressão era inflexível. Comecei pela blusa, me atrapalhei com os braços e ela se fez em trapos, mais sensível que papel.

-Foi o que eu pensei –ela deu um sorriso triunfante, me chamou para ir até ela, fiquei parada.

-Fizemos um trato.

-Eu concordei? Não sou um bebê –cruzei os braços

-Você vai sempre ser meu bebê, Hannah isso é normal, quando eu fui transformada, Esme e Carlisle cuidaram de mim, me deram banho...

Fui até ele encolhida, pois lembrei que estava sem blusa, tentei cobrir com as mãos as cicatrizes, mas eram muitas.

Ela começou pela legging, segurei suas mãos e ela olhou em meus olhos, tirei, ela abaixou para tirar a calça e meus sapatos, me puxou pelo punho e tirou minha lingerie, não me mexi, não falei.

Ela me pegou n colo e me colocou na banheira, fiquei surpresa com o ato e me assustei. Ela começou por meus cabelos, a água estava morna, quando passou o creme para hidratar Esme entrou normalmente falando no banheiro, me assustei e automaticamente me cobri, Esme riu.

-Rosalie... –olhei pra ela.

-Não tenha vergonha querida, também sou mulher –não era isso, olhei para Rose e ela entendeu.

-Mãe, por favor, depois conversamos –Esme assentiu, sorriu e saiu em velocidade vampiresca.

-Obrigada... Quantos...

-Quer falar sobre isso? –ela me interrompeu, fiz que não, nem me lembrava do motivo de todas as cicatrizes, não era capaz de explicar e nem de dialogar. Ela então começou a passar sabonete em meu corpo.

-Vou te lavar, pronta? –fiz que não e mesmo assim ela pôs suas mãos embaixo de mim, quase pulei da banheira com o susto, mas ela foi bem delicada, não doeu, o que incomodou foi saber que a mão era a dela e não a minha.

-Fique em pé, por favor –ela me secou, mas dos joelhos pra baixo não, por causa da água.

-Eu posso andar –disse quando ela me enrolou na toalha, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

-Não, não pode. Não vou te deixar andando descalça –revirei os olhos e ela me pegou no colo, me pôs na cama e colocou minhas roupas, depois de me secar toda. Alguém bateu na porta e senti cheiro de Jasmin. Reconheci, Alice.

-Pode entrar –eu disse, olhei para Rose e ela sorriu.

-Gosta de maquiagem? –ela perguntou e balancei a cabeça em um sim.

-Depende...

-Alice vai te pentear e te maquiar.

Ela secou meu cabelo e pedi que fizesse uma trança, na maquiagem pedi que carregasse no preto e ela gargalhou alto. –Seu avô e fará tirar na hora, nada de rebeldia aqui em casa, nem de vândalos ou pessoas de má índole. Vou fazer o que me pediu, mas sem exagerar.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Rosalie**

Fui dar banho em Ben para colocá-lo para dormir. Pensei que seria mais difícil com Hannah, ela foi teimosa, tentou se impor, mas não conseguiu. Emmett entrou no quarto com o nosso pequeno no colo.

-Mamão, quando vou conhecer minha irmãinha? -ri com sua dicção a cada dia melhor, sentirei falta disso.

-Quando ela estiver bem e pronta –ele juntou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros com a resposta de Emmie, " _toc toc"_ Nessie bateu na porta, ela entrou com alguns brinquedos e uma toalha.

-Emisi! –Bem correu até ela e pegou um carrinho, Emmett pegou o resto e lhe abraçou.

-Campeão vamos tomar um banho?! –Benjamin fez cara feia, Emmett abriu os braços como um avião e "correu" para dentro do banheiro, Bem fez o mesmo.

-Nessie, você pode fazer companhia para Hannah? Mostrar algumas coisas sobre nossa família... Ajudar ela a se adaptar –Renesmee sorriu e correu para o corredor empolgada.

Ben cantava enquanto eu lhe dava banho, então aproveitei para falar com Emmett.

-Emmett ela esconde algo. Tem cicatrizes pelo corpo todo, 2 diferentes e maiores, não quis conversar.

-Talvez ela não se lembre Rose, vamos observar, qualquer coisa pedimos ajuda ou perguntamos, damos um jeito.

Fiz meu bebê dormir e fui para o meu quarto e fui para meu quarto, Nessie e Hannah riam, quando entrei pararam, "papo de primas", então as chamei para ver um filme.

 **POV Hannah**

Enquanto descia as escadas ouvi uma música belíssima, deixei a insegurança por um momento e segui o som. Não sei onde estava, mas vi Edward tocando piano, um lindo piano de cauda ½ marrom escuro, há quanto tempo que eu não toco? Fui até ele em velocidade normal (para nós), tenho controle sobre este aspecto.

-É lindo –suspirei e quando ia acariciar Edward afastou minha mão.

-Nem pense em tocar neste piano até saber controlar sua força completamente. Ele é muito delicado, repita comigo: nada de tocar no piano até eu saber controlar minha força –fuzilei ele com meus olhos.

-Emmett! Peça que me deixe tocar, por favor? –podia crer que meus olhos brilharam

-Precisa aprender a controlar sua força. Depois tocará... Faça o que ele disse, repita –ele disse sério e depois entrou na brincadeira.

-Não posso pensar e muito menos tocar no piano até eu saber controlar minha força.

 **POV Rose**

Vimos um filme de terror, Edward se assustou algumas vezes e em todas elas Hannah caçoou dele.

-Vamos descansar um pouco.

-Mas não dormimos.

-Venha Hannah. –mandei e ela veio se arrastando contra gosto. Troquei ela no banheiro e Emmett se trocou no closet, eu aproveitei que os dois ficaram a sós e tomei um banho. Emmett já havia arrumado a cama e estava deitada com as mãos atrás da nuca e pernas cruzadas, Hannah observava sentada.

-Ei! Ta esperando o que? Venha! –Emmett a chamou dando tapinhas do seu lado no meio da cama, ela "ando" e deitou, ele a cobriu. –Não podemos dormir, mas podemos fingir. Descansar a mente.

Me juntei aos dois me deitando no lado esquerdo da cama.

-Pense no seu pai, isole a sua mente de todo o resto. Eu vou cantar pra você –disse enquanto mexia em seus fios ondulados.

Lembro da melodia perfeitamente, da letra mais ainda, também foi muito difícil quando soube que não podíamos dormir. Carlisle cantou todas as noites em que precisei. Faz tampo tempo... Depois que Emmett passou de irmão para marido então... Quando terminei a canção, nos seus olhos escorriam lágrimas, ela estava de frente, deitou-se de lado e me abraçou.

-Obrigada! Pode cantar de novo? Por favor? –pediu e se virou de frente para Emmett, desliguei o abajur e decidi cantar apenas o finalzinho.

"Minha vampirinha finja que dorme.

Feche seus olhinhos, desligue sua mente. Sonhe meu anjinho.

Quero te fazer feliz. Vou estar aqui.

Sempre ao seu lado quando precisar.

Amo-te tanto meu docinho, sonhe com os anjinhos,

Boa noite."

Emmett também dormia e pôs seu braço em volta da Hannah. Ouvi um pouco de música até que senti o cheiro do Benjamin, corri antes que ele chegasse aqui no quarto, ele teve um pesadelo, estava com a sua mantinha. O coloquei novamente para dormir, fiquei um pouquinho com ele e depois voltei. No começo ele só dormia no meu colo, no de Esme ou no de Jacob (ele gosta até hoje, o tio é "quentio") até que Carlisle cortou sua mordomia, disse que o menino iria ficar mal acostumado. Disse o senhor sensato, quando eu e Emmett não estamos ele consegue superar Esme e Alice no quesito mimar. Depois de alguns minutos entrei no modo mamãe, desta vez quem teve um pesadelo foi Hannah, ela despertou muito agitada, chorou agarrada ao pescoço de Emmett, corri para esquentar um pouco de sangue para ela, mas me esqueci e coloquei em um copo de vidro, ela estava tão nervosa que assim que o dei ele se fez em cacos, ela se sujou toda.

-Desculpaa!

-Ei! Ta tudo bem, acidentes acontecem...

-Emmett chame a mamãe e limpe isso, vou dar um banho nela –expliquei.

-Eu não quero! Não! Quero tomar banho sozinha!

-Você ainda não sabe controlar a sua força, vou dar banho em você –comecei a tirar sua roupa e ela se debatia.

-Não! Não! Não queroo! Me deixa! –e então me empurrou, um simples empurrãozinho que me lançou contra a parede, se elas não fossem reforçadas teria aberto um buraco, bati a cabeça deslizei pela parede, caí sentada no chão.

-Eu sou um monstroo! –ela disse observando sua mãos, Emmett a abraçou, ele diria que pareceu a Carrie.

-Foi um acidente, somos super fortes e super resistentes, não machucou né Rose? –eu estava massageando a cabeça, tirei a mão imediatamente e sorri. Senti o cheiro de Esme. Então ouvi meu pai batendo na porta, se não fosse por Hannah, eles já teriam aberto a porta.

-Rose o que esta havendo? Esta tudo bem? Podemos entrar?

-Sim... –disse Emmett, eles entraram rapidamente e observaram –Houve um acidente, estamos bem, Rose dará banho na Hannah, mãe a senhora pode me ajudar a arrumar tudo? –Emmett pegou Hannah no colo e me deu, ela estava de sutiã e calça de moletom, ela é tão levinha, ainda bem que essa blusa não é nova, pois ela agarrou e torceu junto as suas lágrimas.

-Desculpee...

O banho foi silencioso, quando voltamos, Emmett e Esme já haviam limpado tudo e não estavam mais no quarto, sequei ela e coloquei-lhe pijama, sequei seus cabelos e os prendi num rabo de cavalo alto.

-Vamos ver TV até o amanhecer e te mostraremos o que o Sol faz conosco, esta bem? –ela deu de ombros.

* * *

Encantada. Foi como ela ficou ao ver Emmett brilhar como um diamante. Aos poucos ela foi para debaixo dos raios solares e brilhou também, se observou como uma criança que aos poucos descobre seu corpo. Seu olhos brilharam, ela apenas ficou se observando durante um muito tempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hannah**

Eu estava me iludindo, não mereço esta vida, o amor, os cuidados, a compaixão, o carinho. Sou uma assassina sanguinária, machuquei Rose.

As vozes das palavras de quem algum dia eu feri, ecoem em minha cabeça de uma forma que... Eu preciso resolver esta situação... Mas preciso ficar sozinha, se quero agir. Mas como?

Então me lembrei do escritório de Carlisle e do cofre que possuía, se quero agir, tenho que ser rápida, deve ter algo que preciso lá.

-Emmett! –entrou Rose no quarto, eu estava deitada com Emmie vendo TV no notebook – Bem está passando mal, acabou de vomitar em mim - ela se olhou com os braços abertos e eu tampei o nariz –Fique com ele, por favor, eu vou tomar um banho e depois darei um banho em você Hannah –Emmett me deu um beijo na testa e num piscar de olhos saiu, Rosalie fez com que fosse se aproximar, mas fiz que não, ela riu e foi para o banheiro. Consegui pelo menos perguntar do menino, fui até a porta do banheiro e me certifiquei de que estava ocupada e corri para o escritório, tentei me lembrar de onde estava o cofre, achei e o abri rapidamente, não tinha muito tempo, tantas lições valiosas...

Achei! Uma arma! Carreguei, posicionei em meu peito e pressionei o gatilho, uma pressão se alastrou por meu peito, e caí, doía tanto, um líquido estava se espalhando, minha visão começou a ficar turva. Senti que me tocavam, a dor me despertou e vi todos o os meninos, exceto o fedorento.

-Hannah o que você fez? –acho que a pergunta veio de Carlisle –Se mantenha acordada!

-Eu devia estar morta, Eu fiz tudo certo... Atirei em mim mesma...

-Edward! –sim, era Carlisle. Ouvi um clique, parecia uma tesoura.

-Emmett, vamos retirar a bala. –Ouvi um rosnado, alguém segurava o meu rosto com força.

-Essa dor que irá sentir, considere com a _suurra_ que eu iria te dar. Qual a parte de não se machucar, você não entendeu? –e então bati as costas na onde estava.

-Não ousem diminuir a dor dela! –o monstro que rugiu disse entre dentes.

-Pai! Não me deixa! – e simplesmente saiu! Em meio a toda confusão, chamei por Emmett, meu novo pai.

-Calma, não vou te deixar, só não posso ver isso, eles vão cuidar de você.

Ele estava me deixando sozinha?

 **Edward**

O organismo dela ainda possuía bastante sangue, estava toda suja, Carlisle estava tentando estancar o sangramento e eu limpava em volta, pronto para corta-la.

-Jasper amenize a dor.

-Pai...

-Me obedeça! Segurem-na, Edward me de o bisturi. –e então a abriu, um corte grande no lado direito do peito, ela apenas gemeu. –Chega Jasper –e então colocou o polegar e o indicador dentro dela, como uma pinça, ela urrou de dor se inclinando para frente, seguramo-la com força. E então a bala tilintou num recipiente, ela chorava aos soluços, Carlisle limpou o corte e suturou, enxugou suas lágrimas e agachou até ela que estava na poltrona dele.

-Por que fez isso?

-Eu não mereço esta vida! Eu mereço morrer! Matei tantas pessoas... MATEI A MINHA PRÓPRIA MÃE! –tentou se virar de lado, mas a dor a impossibilitou, então voltou para a posição inicial, mas desta vez com os braços cobrindo o rosto. Esme entrou e pegou a neta nos braços, ela se sentia culpada, a imagem da mãe pálida e morta persistia em sua cabeça, e a de suicídio também.

-Não a deixem sozinha. –avisei e fui ver minha irmã e meu sobrinho.

-Eu só fui tomar banho, não a deixei por mais de 5 minutos –eu a abracei.

-Rose ela já pensava há muito tempo nisso, só foi a primeira oportunidade que teve. A culpa não é sua. –E então captei sua vontade de ir até a menina, mas fui mais rápido.

-Se fosse a sua filha? –tu Che –Só quero conversar.

-Como você teve coragem? Ingrata! Te demos amor, carinho, uma visão de vida melhor e você nos retribui desta forma? –Ah claro. Como seu eu pudesse esperar que Rosalie fosse pacífica.

-Desculpaaa...

-Desculpa? É isso que nos tem a dizer?

-Rose saia...

-Não! Você imaginou como nos sentiríamos?

"Tire ela daqui agora"

-Vem Rose... –disse pegando-a pelo braço

-Eu não terminei... –ela puxou o braço de volta- Vampiros não são fáceis de matar.

Ela finalmente saiu e bateu a porta, mas Esme o deteu.

-Hannah precisa de nós, deixe-a.

"Cuide dela" ele mandou, então sai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peço desculpas pelo capítulo passado, sei que ficou confuso e possuía erros de português, mas é que eu estava com pressa e cansada quando escrevi. Muito provável que terão erros de português, mas esse processo é meio cansativo, tenho que escrever no word, reviso, corrijo e modifico, baixo nesse site, edito novamente e reviso novamente e só depois eu publico. Então desde já peço desculpas, semana passada eu não publiquei, resolvi recompensar vocês e POR FAVOR NÃO ESQUEÇAM DOS REVIEWS!**

 **Boa leitura ,MC.**

 **Rosalie**

-Mãe! Ela é minha filha! Disseram que não iriam se intrometer! –ela irá fazer um escândalo para eles darem banho nela, minha filha, minha responsabilidade, meu problema.

-Rosalie diminua seu tom de voz –disse Carlisle ríspido, me assustei, pois não havia sentido seu cheiro.

-Deixem-me ao menos dar banho nela, ela já se sente incomodada o suficiente comigo, não precisa de vocês para piorar a situação. Não faço nada, prometo... Deixem-me cuidar de minha filha... –pedi humildemente. –Pai, por favor, mãe, a senhora viu a reação dela quando entru no banheiro. –ela concordou.

-Você disse que iríamos conversar, chegou o momento.

-Tenho algumas teorias de que ela se cortava ou foi torturada... Ela nos esconde algo... Pelo o que eu percebi ela não quer que mais pessoas a vejam desta forma, cheia de cicatrizes, ela tentou me esconder... Mas são tantas... –disse com um sorrisinho e balançando a cabeça.

-Esta bem Rose, mas apenas banho, nós cuidaremos dela e vocês de Ben –ele olhou no relógio –vou examiná-lo.

-Pai espere um pouco... Ele está dormindo. –Benjamin estava melhor, só a febre que persistia, dei um banhozinho nele e ele logo dormiu. Só de ele gemer de dor meu coração aperta, mas eu quis ser mãe, faz parte...

Peguei alguns itens de higiene e roupas com Renesmee, então fui para o quarto de meus pais e lá estava ela, deitada na cama e vendo TV, bati a porta e ela se assustou. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas coloquei o dedo indicador em meus lábios sinalizando para que ficasse quieta, ela assentiu.

Fiz igual antes, tirei suas roupas e depois sua lingerie no banheiro, lavei seus cabelos primeiro, quando fui lavar as partes de baixo ela se assustou, sequei-a, penteei seus cabelos e deixei que secassem ao natural, lhe coloquei um vestido rosa claro de tecido leve. Quando abri a porta para sair me deparei com Alice prestes a bater na porta?

-O que você quer? -´eu perguntei carinhosa como sempre.

-Rose ela precisa de roupas...

-Por enquanto ela pode usar as suas ou as de Nessie, nada de compras até segunda ordem..

Fui para o quarto de meu menino e senti o cheiro de Carlisle, Ben estava com um termômetro na boca, depois que tirou bebeu um pouco de água.

-Mamãe, _inha_ cabeça ta _duendu_ –me disse com um biquinho, que vontade de apertar suas bochechas.

-Rose, não quero dar remédios... Vamos tentar um chá? –perguntou Carlisle e Ben fez careta, Ben é um escandaloso se tratando de remédios e exames.

-O que é um chá?

-É uma água com gostinho de planta, fruta ou flor. –explicou Emmett dentro do quarto

-Vou ter que tomar uma poção de bruxaaa? –Benjamin perguntou em choque.

-De fada. Não temos bruxas em casa. –rimos.

-A febre abaixou, mas vamos observar, creio que é apenas uma gripe, se continuar... _Teremos de fazer exames_ –Carlisle disse baixinho para que apenas nós pudéssemos ouvir.

-Pai, mas ele vomitou...

-É apenas uma criança, seu corpo é frágil... Vamos esperar...Pode ser algo que comeu e lhe fez mal, não vamos nos precipitar. Vou pedir que Esme faça um chá de gengibre com limão para ele e se precisar um de camomila. –e então saiu sorrindo.

Depois de alguns Esme apareceu com o chá em um copo com bico verde, ele tomou tudo e pediu para ver TV, Esme o levou no colo todo embrulhado nos cobertores para sala.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hannah**

Já faz mais de 3 dias que estou dormindo com Esme e Carlisle, ele cantou para eu dormir a mesma música que Rose cantou. Rose vem para me dar banho e Emmett me dar beijo de boa noite. Me arrependo tanto... Não queria parecer ingrata... Só não conseguia mais viver com aquele peso em minha alma...

Rose veio me dar mais um banho, senti seu cheiro, não agüento mais esta situação, até quando ela irá me tratar desta forma? Como uma criança frágil? Ou pior, um bebê?

-Pronta para mais um banho? –ela entrou e perguntou –fiz que não –Ah Hannah! Pensei que já tivesse se acostumado –ela lamentou, muito fácil você aceitar uma pessoa te dando banho e te trocando.

-Rose; precisamos conversar, por favor.

-Você não pode mais me tratar assim...

-Assim?

-Como se eu fosse um bebê!

-Hannah você é meu bebê! Você e seu irmão. –ela riu –comparando nossas idades, perto de mim você não passa de um bebê, agora, vamos tomar banho.

-Não. Eu disse que não –ela se aproximou de mim, mas me distanciei –Não vou mais permitir isso! Não pode continuar me tratando assim! –ela me olhou séria –Não sou uma criança e muito menos um bebê, frágil e inútil, eu tenho que ser forte! E não frágil, não sou um bebê, não posso ser... Eu não posso... –explodi em lágrimas, toda a vergonha, todo ressentimento, toda a culpa e dor saíram.

-O que houve com você antes? O que fizeram com você?

Ela me abraçou, fiz que não, não posso contar, o que lembro não posso contar, só quero esquecer, preciso esquecer...

-O banho te incomoda tanto? –fiz que sim com um enorme bico, foi muito engraçado me ver fazendo bico, tudo culpa de Esme e Carlisle, eles me mimaram.

-Vamos fazer assim. A partir de amanhã eu te ensino a tomar banho sozinha... Ok?

-E hoje?

-Ah! Deixe-me aproveitar meus últimos momentos com minha bebezinha teimosa? –me abraçou novamente e beijou minha testa.

* * *

Minhas aulas de como controlar minha força! Meu primeiro banho sozinha!

-Agora, irei te dar o sabonete –me deu e agi com muita sutileza assim como me ensinou, mas ele ficou escorregadio e quando tentei pega-lo ele se espatifou na minha mão – o sabonete virou uma meleca, fiz cara de manha e olhei para ela que riu. –Vamos tentar com uma esponja? Ela não tem como você destruir...

E então despejou sabonete líquido na esponja e me deu, me banhei sozinha, passei as mãos por todo meu corpo, passei por minhas cicatrizes e senti o relevo. O que será que aconteceu comigo? Não me lembro desses...

-Seu cabelo, eu lavo, eu estou com medo da senhorita arrancar. –coloquei a mão em meus cabelos instantaneamente e arregalei os olhos. Ela riu e senti um cheiro diferente.

-Como vai a cachinhos dourados do papai? –Emmett, me cobri com os braços.

-Sério Hannah? Já vi garotas nuas, principalmente sua mãe e sei das cicatrizes, então, solte os braços.

-Principalmente? Tiveram outras? –eu ri, mas continuei com os braços cobrindo meus seios, Emmett a abraçou por trás, mas ela tirou seus braços.

-Loira não fica assim... –ele abraçou ela por trás de novo e beijou seu pescoço, seus lábios fizeram um caminho até sua orelha e foram para seu queixo, ela se mexia como se fizessem cócegas.

-Para... Tem crianças aqui... –ela riu.

-Crianças? –perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Uma criança malcriada... Nossa criança... –veio até mim e fez um pouco de força, mas abaixou meu braço direito bem devagar e depois o esquerdo, eu não queria, olhei pro lado, mas ele segurou meu queixo para eu olhar em seus olhos –Comparada a nossa idade você é apenas um bebezinho –tocou meu nariz e enfim me soltou.

Eles conversaram sobre mim e contaram algumas histórias de escola antes de começarem a namorar para descontrair um pouco enquanto ela lavava meus cabelos e depois minhas intimidades – ela ficou com medo de eu me machucar.

-Chega, não? –ela enfim perguntou, Emmett pegou a toalha e a abriu, eu balancei a cabeça em um não, ele estendeu a toalha para Rose e rolou os olhos, se distanciou, Rose fez o mesmo e desta vez me levantei.

-Posso andar? –perguntei e fiz bico, ela saiu, segurei a toalha, Emmett me ergueu para me tirar da banheira, ela então voltou com um roupão e chinelos de veludo.

-Satisfeita? –eu sorri depois de ela ter me vestido o roupão e eu ter me colocado os chinelos –Ganho um abraço? –lhe abracei e ela beijou meus cabelos.

-Obrigada... Er... De-desculpa pelo o que fiz, não quis te deixar magoada, só que a culpa...

-Shhhh... Shhh... Deixe isso para trás, não fale mais disso, ok? Agora, vamos te pôr uma roupa.

-Isso quer dizer tchau Emmett –ele limpou a garganta -Pai.

-Tchau cachinhos dourados.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Alice**

Finalmente Rose deixou eu e Hannah fazermos compras, mas Carlisle vetou, disse que ela não esta pronta. Então tive a brilhante ideia de fazermos compras através de uma chamada de vídeo!

Enquanto dirigia tive uma visão e diminui a velocidade, a vi chorando de felicidade e vi nosso brasão. Meu telefone tocou.

-Alô?

-Alice. –começou Carlisle.

-Já sei, vou mandar fazer, um colar também?

-Sim, não sei de seus gostos, deixe-a que escolha e não procure, que tal uma surpresa? E... Alice?

-Sim?

-Esta dirigindo? –sim estou, mas não posso dizer. Ele nos cobra que sigamos algumas regras de transito, podemos ferir os humanos.

-Não mais. Te amo! –e desliguei antes que pudesse me dar uma bronca.

Quando cheguei no shopping fui direto para a joalheria encomendar as jóias, pedi uma corrente de ouro e uma pulseira de couro, ambas com um pingente do brasão de nossa família banhado a ouro.

Depois fui à uma das minhas boutiques prediletas e pedi roupas baseadas em seu estilo e liguei.

-Essa loja é de madame, não quero, vamos para uma loja de departamentos, por favor!

-Hannah, nós já conversamos sobre isso, primeiro preciso entender seu estilo, compramos roupas exclusivas e depois generalizamos –lojas de departamento são mais difíceis, com uma vasta variedade de roupas e estilos.

De tudo que mostrei a Hannah, ela gostou apenas de um coturno, uma blusa vinho decotada, um colete de couro e uma saia escura. Mas eu comprei mais algumas roupas com mais cor e de texturas diferentes, calças, casaquinhos, acessórios, saltos, sapatilhas e blusas.

Depois de ter ido a umas quatro boutiques, finalmente fui à uma loja de departamentos, revirei os olhos ao ver a quantidade de roupas que ela gostou enquanto uma das lojistas colocava as compras em sacolas. A maioria tinha algo escrito, era escuro ou possuía correntes e spikes.

Não satisfeita fui à outra boutique, comprei mais itens. Não deixarei que ande por ai como uma indigente, respeitarei seu estilo rock in roll, mas que tenha luxo. E ela pode experimentar outros estilos, ela vai experimentar.

Peguei amostras de perfumes, hidratantes e maquiagens, voltarei amanhã para comprar o que ela gostou.

Já fazia mais de três horas que estava fazendo compras e mais compras, decidi ir à joalheria, mas tive de ligar para Carlisle e pedir que ele buscasse assim que saísse do hospital, pois não estava pronto e depois voltei para casa.

Fui direto para o quarto de Rosalie mostrar as roupas, Rosalie e Esme amaram minhas aquisições, mas Hannah...

-Não vou usar isso! De jeito nenhum! –ela disse de braços cruzados enquanto Esme revirava as sacolas e suspirava.

Busquei e a vi usando uma saia de babados azul e um casaquinho, uma bolsinha rosa e um sapato bem fofo.

-Eu vi! Vai sim! Por bem ou por mal. Está com fome? Vou caçar com Jasper, quer ir? –ela continuou impassível, com os olhinhos apertados –Desfaça esta cara feia! – beijei sua testa e sai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá pessoas! Este é o último cap, minha primeira fic finalizada! Espero que tenham gostado, logo tem mais!**

 **POV Carlisle**

Eu e Alice teremos uma conversinha, todos eles sabem o que penso sobre falar ao telefone dirigindo, seu carro é elétrico, então o use corretamente!

Decidi enquanto terminava de assinar as papeladas que irei resolver o problema de Alice junto de Esme. Fui até o joalheiro e fui bem recebido, observei o ilustre trabalho. O leão, o trevo, todos os detalhes em ouro, a pulseira de couro ressaltou o pingente em uma cor envelhecida... Agradeci e fui embora, pois Alice já havia pagado. Antes de chegar no estacionamento, parei para comprar muffins de banana com gotas de chocolate para as crianças.

Cheguei em casa, guardei os bolinhos com Esme que estava na cozinha e a levei para caçar comigo, sem antes trocarmos de roupa para eu não levar uma bronca.

-Querida, peguei Alice falando ao telefone enquanto dirigia, eu já dei avisos antes.

-Podemos falar com as crianças e a fazermos de exemplo. Mas você decide o castigo na hora, para ela não prever.

-Boa ideia –disse me aproximando e a tomando em meus braços.

Todos estavam em casa, depois de um banho com minha linda mulher, fomos para a sala de estar e os chamei.

-Todos, na sala, agora!

Combinamos que Hannah e Ben não podem ficar em um mesmo ambiente, e como ela veio e me abraçou, deduzi que Benjamin estava dormindo.

\- Alice esta de castigo, sem mesada, sem carro e sem celular durante um mês, –ela arregalou seus olhinhos e fez bico – esta será a última vez que falo com vocês sobre infligirem leis de trânsito, o próximo ficará dois meses de castigo e com o risco de levar umas palmadas. Diga o porquê do castigo Alice.

-Porque eu estava falando ao telefone enquanto dirigia. –assenti.

-Agora, vá para o seu quarto.

-Mas e a surpresa?

-Esta bem, mas depois quarto até amanhã quando for para escola –ela me abraçou rapidamente e voltou para o lado de Jasper que estava em pé, Esme me deu a caixa e a abri.

-Hannah venha aqui, por favor –ela olhou para Rose que estava ao seu lado direito que assentiu e então veio até mim –Escolha um –disse abrindo a caixa.

-Os dois são lindos, mas a pulseira, por favor, parece mais comigo.

-Então é sua.

-O que é? –ela perguntou observando.

-O brasão de nossa família, quando sair use-a para que outros vampiros saibam que pertence aos Cullens, esta bem? Significa força, perpetuidade e fidelidade.

Ela me abraçou, se afastou, enxugou suas lágrimas e estendeu o braço.

-Pode colocar, por favor? –ficou lindo, agora é oficial, temos mais um integrante, uma nova Cullen no lar.


End file.
